Absurdité maladive
by Nevermind555
Summary: Arthur Fleck était un homme lambda, un comédien raté et un naufragé de la société dans laquelle il peinait à trouver sa place, jouant un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Jusqu'au jour où la vie lui joua un tour à sa façon. OS.


**Absurdité maladive**

Arthur le savait ; rêver faisait du bien. Bien plus que d'aligner des cachets ou d'en doubler les doses.

Il fantasmait une relation avec sa voisine alors qu'il avait fait son nid dans le lit conjugal de sa mère.

Il se rêvait épanoui, souriant, alors que son visage émacié effrayait.

Il extravaguait être le fils prodigue de Murray alors que ce dernier était le dernier des moqueurs.

Il se voyait coloré ; il était en réalité gris et terne.

Il s'imaginait comédien à succès ; il n'était finalement que clown raté.

* * *

Lorsque la réalité regagnait les épaules décharnées d'Arthur, sa carcasse se pliait davantage.

Ses pieds semblaient faits de plomb, accrochant le bitume souillé.

Les escaliers menant jusqu'à son immeuble délabré semblaient composés de marches interminables.

Arthur avait du mal à placer un pied devant l'autre, se déplaçant tel un chiot pataud. Ses guibolles semblaient se dérober sous lui, lui assurant un appui si précaire qu'il prenait le temps d'avancer lentement ; jouet désarticulé, fendant de sa lenteur, le bitume bruyant.

* * *

L'odeur d'insalubrité frappait les narines dès l'entrée. Les murs décrépis dégueulaient de moisissures fournies.

Arthur répétait ses gestes sans conviction : ouvrir la boîte - qui demeurait inlassablement vide, se traîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur - grimper à pieds si la cabine était en panne, longer l'interminable couloir exigu et défraîchi, ouvrir la porte. "_Happy _?" S'annoncer pour rassurer maman.

Happy... Arthur arborait le nom d'un nain. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mettant le délire sur le solde d'une mère surprotectrice.

Le seul point commun entre Arthur et sa mère était un attrait pour le show de Murray Franklin. C'était l'attraction de la soirée !... "Bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs !..."

* * *

Arthur était du genre nonchalant. Il traînait son sourire inversé dans le avenues salies de Gotham, fixant son ombre sur les murs dégradés de la cité.

Il était l'un de ces cloportes égarés.

Gotham n'avait pas suffisamment de mamelles pour ses enfants. Et les plus chétifs devenaient les souffre-douleur de cette agressivité en mouvement.

Souvent, Arthur s'était retrouvé à terre, frappé par une vague d'incivilités grossières dont les coups lui pénétraient les organes, laissant des ecchymoses variées sur ce corps poussé trop vite sans prendre le temps de se remplumer et se faire du muscle.

Arthur regagnait alors le domicile, la queue entre les jambes, abattu, livide, sa mère trop occupée par l'avènement Wayne pour se soucier du feu qui criait vengeance au fond de ses prunelles. A ses yeux, Arthur était un gentil garçon. Narcissique mais gentil.

* * *

Il était là. Il avait toujours existé.

Haut en couleur. Sauvagement assumé. Il grognait pour s'exprimer, arrachant la poitrine d'Arthur lorsqu'on l'abattait, sa main sortant sous forme de griffe pour happer les impudents qui osaient le mettre à terre, l'asséner de coups. Il hurlait de rendre !...

Et ce fut la possession d'une arme qui fit tout basculer.

Arthur lui-même avait d'abord été étonné de rendre les coups. Puis il fit feu, explosant les organes contre le hublot de porte.

La violence tapie au fond d'Arthur répondait à la violence infligée. A une série d'exactions subies depuis des décennies. Elle faisait écho à une escalade maladive. Tuer ? Il s'en était pris le droit. Il poursuivait même le dernier, déchargeant l'arme dans son dos.

Comment était-ce ?... Jouissif ? Effrayant ?

Effrayant !

Arthur, conscient qu'il venait de basculer, prit la fuite, détalant comme le dernier des lapins à travers la ville plongée entre chien et loup.

Il trouva refuge dans des toilettes, s'y enfermant, entamant une danse pour se rassurer. Du violon jouait dans sa tête, accompagnant ce ballet à la fois gracieux et dérangeant.

Arthur évacuait. Le stress, la culpabilité. Plus rien n'existait à part lui. Lui dans le reflet du miroir maculé. Le maquillage suintait des traits.

Il ne pouvait plus se nier à présent. Il inspira et regagna sa tanière pour y dormir.

* * *

Souvent, Arthur s'était mis en scène par jeu. Centre de l'attention. Adulé par un public imaginaire. Tentant de combler un vide affectif et social évident.

Dans ses fantasmes, il était le meilleur. En tout. Alors que sa vie était misérable. Éloigné de la réalité, sans repères, le trentenaire traînait ses semelles chargées de la boue de l'existence, couchant dans un carnet ses idées, pèle-mêle, sans aucune cohérence ni logique ; des phrases bombardant son esprit, polluant son cerveau.

Avec les traitements, les rêves se faisaient invasifs. Des malaises oniriques tordant le corps dans un bain de sueurs froides.

Il était arrivé à Arthur de demeurer un long moment devant ses cachets alignés sur la table en formica. En quoi ces remèdes lui apportaient-ils un quelconque soulagement ? Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, d'être prisonnier de sa maladie. C'était une spirale infernale dont il ne distinguait aucune porte de sortie. Au fond de lui, une voix murmurait : "_A quoi bon lutter ?... Laisse-toi entraîner. Entre dans la danse au lieu de demeurer sur le banc de touche !... Romps tes chaînes une fois pour toutes ! Rends leur à tous ce qu'ils méritent !_"

* * *

La dégringolade avait pour origine une rupture totale des faibles liens qui attachaient Arthur à des semblants de vie.

Son job - merci Randall et à charge de revanche !

Sa pseudo-mère - la faire crever avait été libératoire autant que punitif !

Ses figures paternelles - un abject bourgeois au verbe méprisant et un animateur TV au penchant moqueur !

Malgré les tentatives auxquelles il s'était désespérément raccroché, Arthur sentait distinctement qu'il sombrait dans la folie la plus complète.

Ses rêves se pliaient les uns après les autres. Adieu espoir de petite vie bien rangée, bonjour gloire sur fond de chaos !...

* * *

Arthur monta de toute pièce son personnage, de la teinture maison au costume bariolé.

Il était dans une démarche punitive acharnée.

Le bras armé offert par Randall lui avait été utile à plusieurs reprises, en plus d'être le déclencheur de cette cascade meurtrière.

Randall lui-même fut assassiné avec la dernière des brutalités, sous des yeux témoins.

C'était fini de se gausser des malheurs d'Arthur !...

Assis à côté du cadavre ensanglanté, à bout de souffle vengeur, pupilles à la dérive, Arthur se laissait gagner par la suave odeur du sang répandu, adrénaline retombant lentement après avoir atteint son point culminant. Qui l'aurait cru ?... Le géant Randall terrassé par le dingue Arthur !... Arthur riait, souffle repris de sa cavale précédente. Il baignait dans l'euphorie du crime, en pleine montée d'endorphines. C'était... jouissif.

Cet acte barbare venait de signer sa joyeuse descente aux enfers. Et c'est vêtu de pourpre éclatant qu'il dévala, d'un pas chaloupé et rythmé, les marches le conduisant en bas de l'échelle psychologique. Arthur n'avait plus besoin de rien. Il était bercé par les bras aimants de la folie ; c'était même son enfant chéri, à dire vrai.

Grimé jusqu'au visage, Arthur fuyait la police en prenant tous les risques.

Et c'est d'un pas plus affirmé que jamais qu'il laissa les deux représentants de l'ordre aux mains d'une foule colérique, émergeant de cette gare alors que les renforts y convergeaient.

* * *

L'heure était venue de s'occuper de ce bon vieux Murray. Et cela commençait par arborer le sobriquet attribué jadis : "Joker".

Il fallait faire sensation. Absolument. Marquer les esprits.

Une blague ne suffisait pas - même si, aux yeux d'Arthur, elle avait été choisie avec soin.

Frapper fort. Plus fort.

"J'ai tué ces trois gars de Wall Street..."

C'était sorti tout seul. Sans aucune préméditation.

Devant l'indignation du public, Joker roula des yeux. "Oh, allons... pourquoi tant d'apitoiement ?..."

La colère sort en même temps que le reproche.

"Une autre blague, Murray ?" Létale, celle-ci. En plein crâne. Doublée d'une autre en plein cœur. Danser dans ce style si particulier, s'approprier la caméra et être coupé. Quelle injustice !...

* * *

Le policiers viennent de cueillir Joker. Dehors, la ville saigne et les artères brûlent.

L'anarchie trouve un écho dans la psyché désordonnées de Joker qui s'esclaffe, ravi de ce que ses yeux voient.

"Vas-tu te taire, monstre ?!"

Joker cogne le front contre la grille de sécurité. "N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?..."

CRASH !

* * *

Il revenait de loin. La mort l'avait refoulé à l'entrée. Il avait encore à faire ici-bas.

Ses poumons rejetaient le sang.

Il regagna ses appuis, souriant à la foule qui scandait ses exploits.

Une nouvelle danse, acclamée, non plus bouclée dans une salle ni derrière un rideau de show TV mais en pleine lumière, enfin !...

Dans l'ivresse sans alcool du chaos, Joker dominait la masse, s'y découpant avec assurance, mettant en scène, dans un sourire macabre, les stigmates de sa renaissance.

FIN.


End file.
